


Barnes and Stark

by rubbervine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barnes - Freeform, Bucky - Freeform, M/M, Ship, Smut, Stark - Freeform, tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbervine/pseuds/rubbervine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hated Bucky since they met. But his physique was more than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barnes and Stark

**Author's Note:**

> The pairing was actually inspired by the couple @WinterMercenary and @ThatManStark.

The winter soldier had made a havoc to a few block of New York. His team made it. He had no memories of who's Captain America and who's not, he only got one mission; destroy.

But The Avengers had taken care of it, again. The solidity and character on each member of the team is what makes it undefeated.

At the debriefing, Fury said that Bucky should be put in Tony's advanced laboratory to restore his lost memory, which no one knows if it's impossible or not.

"Wha-the hell? Are you serious? The first time we met him, he already destroy Times Square. And now you want to put it on the most expensive and classy tower on the world? Jeez." Tony rolled his eyes, sounds infuriating, whilst Steve was on his side to calm him down, but it didn't work.

"Mr. Stark, i know it's unbelievable for us to take this decision. But looking at the situation right now, it is best to put him there. You'll have the obligation to interact with him, more and no less." That sounds too commanding, but Stark can't deny anything. So he only nod in perpetual revenge.

After a few days of Bucky's transfer to Stark's Tower, Tony decided to do what Fury said. It's surprising, despite the fact of how much he hated Fury since the first Tony met him.

The winter soldier was placed in the 85th floor, being placed in Bruce Banner's laboratory.

"Old enough to be tired?" Stark walked onto the room, finding the other man is being physically assessed, so they left him only with brief boxers. His body was lean, muscles were proportional, and his face was something Stark had used to called 'Handsome'.

Bucky's memory was already restored, and he'll be transferred in about a week, right after his final assessment.

"I'm not that old." He stands up, giving Tony a faithful smile as he offers his hands. 

God, he's hot. That's what Tony had said in his mind. His mental images were full of how physically beautiful he is.

Tony took his hands, shaking it firmly, then takes a seat on the table beside his chair. "Did they gave you the superserum too?" He asked nonchalantly.

Bucky didn't remember anything about it, the only thing he remembered was Steve's the one who was injected by the serum. So he only shook his head.

"You know, you're pretty damn hot for a soldier. Beside that cute-ass Steve." He smirked as he stepped a little closer to the other man, taking a closer look at his heavenly body.

"How did you know that i'm on team boys?" Bucky's eyes widened, he felt discovered. His sexual orientation was the only thing anyone doesn't know about. He had jerked himself off in the bathroom with the mental images of Captain America.

He had rubbed his hands through his chest, down to his abdomen, and then struck his cock, just to please himself when no one can.

Tony didn't know about anything at all. He cocked an eyebrow, looking at the other man in a flustering expression. "I didn't know you're.....gay." He said in a calming voice.

The brunette's physique was undeniably hot. He could have anyone he wanted in an instant, girl nor guy. And Bucky can't really hold his urge to swive himself with anyone who is interested. His brief boxers were somehow made of latex, which shown a big bulge of what's beneath his pants.

Tony looked down at Bucky's pants, and understood what he exactly wanted. "Shhh....Just be quiet." He stepped closer, pressing his lips against the other man. Bucky's supple lips was one of the best thing about him.

"Mm!....Mmmh." He fell in Tony's charm, being kissed surprisingly was his turn on. Tony was the pro when it comes to sexual things. He moved down to give a light bite on his neck, kissing every inch of it. It was all normal until he reached his treasure trail, it was heaven. The hair led him to one of the biggest size he had ever seen, and he was quite amused by it.

"Tony.....are you.......just do it." He leaned into a table, moving his crotch towards Tony, so he could press his mouth better.

The brunette didn't hesitate to rip of his latex, and found a throbbing cock. Bucky hasn't cum in about almost a year since a lady in Soviet made him drunk and they had a meaningless sex. He teased him by licking the tip of his cock in a circular pattern, and right after Bucky moaned and growling in lust, he took it very deep and hard.

The fellatio lasted for 2 hours, where Bucky had been completely naked, while the billiionaire's sucking him in pleasure.

"Tony...I'm about to cum...I'm coming!" Bucky shotted a hot seed to Tony's face, the wait was worth it. A year of not having sex means he had so much inside him to be kept on, and now he's spending all of it for a Tony Stark.

It all covered Tony's face, his shirt was somehow soaked by the seed, and the carpet too. Tony leaned onto the other man and kissed him on the lips, sharing his seed. "Don't you love it like this?" He asked softy, smirking.

"I would love you too much by then. In fact, i am starting to love you." Bucky had different feelings for him, and he'd like to keep it that way.

The billionaire nodded and grin.

Barnes, and Stark, sitting in a tree....  
F-u-c-k-i-n-g.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the lack of grammar and other things that might made this fanfic below the par.
> 
> Critiques, comments, and kudos will be appreciated. It is also the reason why i'd like to write more.


End file.
